Brother's Talk
by Artemis Templar
Summary: " Aku terima lamaranmu, Otouto " - ItachiXSasuke - brotherly love. Dis : Masashi Kishimoto. I don't make any money from this fiction. RnR


_**"Makasih buat readers gue yang selalu setia ngikutin fic dan ga pernah lupa ninggalin review di fic-fic gue - i'm sorry for my long absence *writer's block attack* - Well, Happy reading, minna~ "**_

Minggu pagi yang cerah dan damai, tak ada yang berbeda di kediaman Uchiha, hari-hari tenang seperti biasanya. Uchiha bungsu dari Fugaku dan Mikoto ini terbangun dari tidurnya, menyadari sang kakak sudah tak ada di sampingnya. Seingatnya semalam ia tidur bersama kakaknya. Memang setiap malam Minggu, Sasuke selalu tidur di kamar Itachi dan menghabiskan malam panjang tersebut dengan mendengarkan dongeng-dongeng yang dilantunkan sang kakak untuknya sebagai pengantar tidur.

"Ng… Nii-san?" Gumamnya sambil mengucek matanya.

Tak ada Itachi, Sasuke cemberut kesal. Ia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, biasanya sang kakak selalu membangunkannya dan mengajak mandi bersama atau apapunlah, tapi hari ini tidak. Itu menyebalkan. Ia berlari keluar kamar mencari kakak tersayangnya.

Sepi sekali, bahkan sang ibu pun tak di rumah, mungkin sedang keluar. Ayahnya tak perlu ditanya, beliau selalu sibuk dengan tugas kepolisiannya. Ah, Sasuke tak peduli, sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah melabrak Itachi yang meninggalkannya. Pasti ada sesuatu. Ia tak suka diabaikan seperti ini.

"Nii-san…. Nii-saaann…. Nii-" Panggilnya.

Dan teriakannya berhenti saat ia melihat kakaknya sedang duduk di teras belakang rumahnya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Serius sekali. Kakaknya tak pernah begini, ia diabaikan hanya karena sebuah buku? Itu keterlaluan. Ia berjalan sedikit mengendap ingin mengagetkan Itachi.

"Nii-san, kau sedang membaca apa?" Seru Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menubruk punggung Itachi dan menggelendot manja padanya.

Si sulung Uchiha yang tampan itu terkejut bukan main, baru kali ini ia lengah, bahkan kehadiran adiknya pun tak ia sadari. Ini semua gara-gara buku yang dipinjamkan Kakashi padanya. Perhatiannya benar-benar….

"Sa—Sasuke…" Itachi tergagap.

Ia berusaha tetap tersenyum sementara tangannya sibuk menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya, berharap semoga Sasuke tak kan penasaran dengan buku itu karena—err, berbahaya. Maksudnya belum waktunya untuk anak sekecil Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tadinya ingin marah dan merajuk pada Itachi, tiba-tiba berubah pikiran setelah melihat kakaknya tersenyum dengan sedikit tidak biasa. Seperti gugup dan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Matanya melebar saat ia melihat Itachi menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan terkesan ingin menyembunyikannya.

"Buku apa itu? Aku ingin lihat…"

"Tidak boleh, Sasuke… Lain kali ya?" Tolak Itachi berusaha tak membuat adiknya curiga, lengkap dengan dua jarinya yang mengetuk kening sang adik.

Si bungsu langsung mengerutkan bibirnya, lagi-lagi kakaknya seperti itu. Tak ingin mengerti, Sasuke merendahkan badannya lagi, berusaha mengambil buku itu dari Itachi.

"Aku mau lihat…"

Itachi berdiri dan memasukkan buku kecil tersebut ke dalam kantongnya lalu menggendong Sasuke.

"Tidak boleh, Otouto… sekarang ayo kita mandi… Aku sengaja tidak mandi menunggumu bangun dulu…"

Si kecil Uchiha sedikit berontak dan masih dalam usahanya mengambil buku itu dari kantong celana Itachi. Ia penasaran, ia mulai sering kesal dengan kakaknya, terlebih jika sang kakak sudah bersama Shisui, pasti banyak sekali hal yang dirahasiakan, dan Sasuke merasa seperti tersisihkan.

'Sedikit lagi…'

Dan anak manis itu berhasil, sepertinya sang kakak lengah dan tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi adiknya mengusel di dalam dekapannya hanya untuk mengambil buku dari kantongnya.

"Aku dapat, Nii-san…" Sorak Sasuke sambil sedikit mendorong badan Itachi agar ia bisa lepas dari gendongan kakaknya.

Itachi terkejut, adiknya memang gigih dan ia mengaku kalah kali ini, ia menghela nafas sambil memijat keningnya melihat adiknya sudah lepas dari pelukannya dan berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Bersyukur orang tua mereka sedang tak ada di rumah, atau jika tidak, mereka akan melihat kenakalan Sasuke dan habislah ia disalahkan orang tuanya karena membawa buku tersebut ke rumah.

Sudah tak mungkin dicegah, Itachi akhirnya berjalan menuju kamarnya menyusul Sasuke. Ia berharap, Sasuke masih membuka halaman-halaman awal buku tersebut.

"Sudah cukup, Sasuke… Kau tak kan mengerti isi dari buku tersebut…" Komentar Itachi sambil mengambil buku tersebut dari genggaman Sasuke.

Yang dilihatnya adalah si bungsu yang sedang merona dan memandang Itachi lekat. Sepertinya anak manis itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, menanyakan sesuatu namun bingung. Itachi melirik adiknya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak sebenarnya melihat wajah bodoh adiknya itu. Terlalu polos.

Tapi tentu saja Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal dengan penyakit Brother Complex akutnya ini tak mungkin menertawakan adik kesayangannya, malah sebaliknya ia merengkuh sang adik kembali ke pangkuannya, untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dan meredakan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu lho, Sasuke…" Ucap Itachi sambil mengusap kepala adiknya.

"Nii-san, mengapa begitu banyak orang yang sedang berpelukan… dan… uhm, berciuman?" Tanya Sasuke.

Itachi tertawa kecil dan menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala adiknya yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya. Adiknya ini polos, dan manis. Itachi suka dan tak ingin kehilangan jiwa polos adiknya.

"Karena mereka saling mencintai, Sasuke…" Jawab Itachi tanpa ada niat untuk menutup-nutupi.

"Tapi, aku melihat mereka berciuman di bibir, Nii-san? Apa mereka yang saling mencintai akan selalu melakukan ciuman di bibir?" Tanyanya lagi.

Itachi berfikir sebentar, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk sang adik, ia tak ingin membuat bingung adiknya, juga tak ingin membuat adiknya salah paham, bagaimanapun Sasuke masih kecil dan ada koridor-koridor tertentu yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilalui oleh Sasuke.

"Ciuman cinta tak banyak berbeda dengan ciuman lainnya. Aku menciummu di pipi dan di kening pun sudah bisa dikatakan ciuman, Sasuke…"

"Dan di bibir?"

"Itu untuk konteks cinta yang lain…"

"Misalnya?"

"Kekasih, Sasuke… Tak semua bisa melakukan hal itu dan hanya pada orang yang kita sebut kekasih saja kita bisa melakukannya…"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, entah mengapa dadanya begitu perih, ia membayangkan kakaknya sedang berciuman –di bibir- dengan orang lain, yang berjenis kelamin wanita. Ia tak mau, tidak boleh. Itachi hanya miliknya.

"Nii-san, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sasuke pelan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Itachi.

Itachi melebarkan matanya sedikit mendengar pertanyaan tersebut lalu tersenyum dan mengusap pipi sang adik dengan penuh sayang.

"Tentu, Sasuke~ aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, bahkan diriku sendiri…" Jawab Itachi mantap.

"Antara aku dan dango, mana yang lebih kau cinta?"

Sang kakak tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, pertanyaan yang konyol baginya, tapi karena yang bertanya adalah adiknya yang paling manis, maka pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang manis.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku menyukai dango…"

"Cinta dan suka itu berbeda?"

"Tentu, cinta memiliki perasaan yang lebih mendalam, dimana terdapat rasa ingin berkorban, tak ingin kehilangan, dan rasa ingin selalu dekat. Seperti yang kurasakan padamu, Sasuke – aku selalu ingin bersamamu, tak ingin melihatmu sedih, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu dan aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu…"

"Berarti kau mencintaiku?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tentu…"

"Kau dan aku bisa berciuman di bibir?"

Hening. Itachi terjebak. Tak selamanya kepolosan itu manis, ada kalanya kepolosan itu berbahaya. Dan kini Itachi sedang berada dalam kondisi berbahaya itu.

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke – cintaku padamu adalah cinta kakak pada adiknya, sebagai saudara, bukan sebagai kekasih…"

Sasuke cemberut, ia merasa sangat kecewa dengan jawaban Itachi. Si bungsu yang masih polos ini merasa ada dinding yang begitu tinggi dan mustahil untuk dilalui demi meraih sang kakak. Entah meraih dalam hal apa.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi kekasihmu mulai sekarang, Nii-san… Sebelum ada orang lain yang merebutmu dariku…"

"Sasuke…" Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

Namun detik berikutnya, nafas Itachi nyaris berhenti dan tenggorokannya tercekat saat melihat wajah adiknya yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas dan hampir menangis, ah sudah menangis, walaupun tak bersuara, namun isakan kecil tetap terdengar. Sebanyak itukah perasaan cinta Sasuke? Bahkan dia belum mengerti apa itu kekasih.

"A—aku… Aku… Janji akan tumbuh besar, dan berusaha menjadi pantas untukmu, Nii-san…" isaknya. "Lalu aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia…" Lanjutnya.

Hati sang kakak mencelos mendengar kata-kata itu. Sasuke mengatakan hal berbahaya seperti itu dengan lancar dan polosnya, tanpa ada analisa dan pemikiran kompleks terlebih dahulu. Bahkan mungkin ia tak mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari kata-katanya tersebut. ia mengatakan itu berdasarkan instingnya.

"Kau selalu pantas untukku, Sasuke…" Bisik Itachi yang spontan mendekap adiknya dengan erat. Mungkin ia tak sanggup lagi melihat air mata mengalir dari wajah adiknya.

"Setelah besar nanti, aku ingin menjadi pengantinmu, Nii-san… Tolong bersabarlah menungguku…"

Sang kakak menarik nafas panjang dan begitu dalam berusaha mengatur emosinya. Ia tak berani mengeluarkan kata-kata lain lagi daripada beresiko menyakiti adiknya lebih banyak, ia hanya mencium puncak kepala dan kening Sasuke berulang-ulang menyampaikan rasa sayang dan cintanya pada sang adik.

Ia hanya tak habis pikir mengapa hal sepele seperti ciuman di bibir saja harus menggeneralisir menjadi pernikahan, kerangka berfikir Sasuke terlalu kompleks untuk anak seusianya dan itu diperparah oleh segala keterbatasan dan kepolosannya.

Itachi menangkup pipi Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, menghapus air mata di pipi Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya dan mengecup mata dan hidung Sasuke dengan sayang.

"Rahasiakan dari ayah dan ibu ya, Sasuke…" Bisik Itachi.

Dan Sasuke melebarkan matanya saat ia merasakan bibir hangat Itachi menyentuh bibirnya. Nafasnya tercekat, mukanya terasa panas dan ia berfikir rasanya akan mati saat itu juga. Beginikah rasanya berciuman di bibir? Sasuke merasa tubuhnya meleleh dalam dekapan kedua lengan Itachi. ia mencintai sang kakak, sungguh. Dan ciuman ini benar-benar luar biasa.

Itachi memang tak pernah bisa menolak Sasuke. Apapun untuk adiknya. Bahkan jika sang adik meminta jantungnya sekalipun, akan ia berikan. Hanya sebuah permintaan untuk merahasiakan hal ini sajalah yang bisa dilakukan Itachi sebelum akhirnya ia memenuhi permintaan 'kecil' adiknya.

Sekiranya dirasa cukup, Itachi kembali melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Memandangnya lembut dengan tanpa lupa senyum teduh yang selalu terukir untuk sang adik, agar si kecil Uchiha itu tetap merasa disayang dan tak kan pernah kehilangan sang kakak.

"Aku sudah memenuhi permintaan pangeran kecilku, jadi berhentilah menangis…"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang masih terbuka lebar memandang sang kakak. Ia semakin menyayangi Itachi, ia mendapatkan segalanya dari sang kakak. Segalanya. Cinta Itachi padanya benar-benar tanpa batas. Itu yang Sasuke tahu.

"Anak pintar…"

Uchiha kecil itu meraih kaos Itachi dan mengecup kilat bibir kakaknya sekali lagi.

"Aku—pasti akan menjadi pengantinmu suatu saat nanti, Nii-san…"

Itachi mengangguk dan mencium telapak tangan beserta jari-jari adiknya dengan lembut.

"Aku terima lamaranmu, Otouto…" Jawabnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Please leave your review.**_

 _ **Regards.**_


End file.
